Kyuuketsuki no chi no bara
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: OneShot Una aldea, una cazavampiros y un vampiro enamorado de ella...¿podra ser eso?-itatayu.


Kyuuketsuki no chi no bara

愛の大切な

Konnichiwa!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un OneShot gomen por que no acabe mi anterior fic T_T pero… a decir verdad ya no se me ocurrió nada xD! Esta vez será un itatayu (inner: y cuando no es un itatayu?¬¬) yo: O_OU ignórenla n_nU y será…de vampiros! Con un intento de lemon no ni lemon, muy muy ligero lime… me ganare el titulo de pervertida de "ciertas" personas que me han estado jodiendo la vida en que haga un maldito lemon y luego se quejan y me dicen pervertida verdad konan-san?Sii!!....bien..empezemos.

DISCLAMIER:Ni naruto, ni itachi-kun ni tayu-chan son mios T_T si no de masashi kishimoto-sama n_n

(N/A: alguna estupidez que desee aclarar xD)

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-** significa un cambio de escenario o narrador.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amanecio…o mejor dicho anocheció para los humanos, como sea, hn, el caso es que todo es aburrido en mi absurda vida. ¿Qué que soy? Facil, un vampiro; ¿lo difícil? Alimentarme, lo mas difícil; divertirme en esta estúpida vida porque…¿Qué puede hacer un vampiro además de comer, matar y dormir?;nada, hn. Se podría decir que tengo ¿suerte? No, ¿suerte es ser de la maldita familia principal? No, no lo creo,de hecho, creo que es una maldición. ¿Qué me gusta? La sangre y la obscuridad. El sabor de la sangre y el color escarlata tan fino; rojo, el rojo de la vida, es; apasionante y el negro de la obscuridad es tan profundo. Ademas …esas estúpidas matanzas que hacia mi clan por nada, en realidad eran demasiado estúpidas. De tanta matanza que han hecho ya casi no quedan miembros del clan y también por un maldito clan de cazavampiros, que, su nombre era, era…akeno. Se que se caracterizan por sus ojos, cuando están en batalla o en una situación de peligro se vuelven fiusha brillante y también brillan cada vez que experimentan un cambio de emoción fuerte, es un fastidio, hn.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi se levanto de su cama no sin antes pronunciar un hn, para evitar que su mente empezara a divagar de nuevo. Abrio su armario y se dispuso a ponerse una camisa asedada negra, como siempre. Una vez, ya vestido, salió hacia la calle en medio de la obscuridad de la noche. Acechando , solo eso, acechando a su próxima victima.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entre a un callejón obscuro a acechar a alguna victima que pudiera estar descuidada pero lo que vieron mis ojos no termine por creerlo: una chica, cabello rojo, vestia un traje de cuero negro,muy ajustado a su figura que, por cierto no estaba nada mal…para nada, unos guantes de la misma tela, un par de botas negras, ella estaba, estaba, luchando con un par de vampiros de mi clan sin mencionar que ya tenia como a 3 muertos y en el piso, era buena, en realidad lo era,todo lleno de sangre y ella luchando como si nada,cuando ella volteo…sus ojos…fiusha brillante, una…una cazavampiros.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahí estaba yo, akeno tayuyá, peleando con esos malditos bastardos que, me mordieron e intentaron "divertirse" un rato conmigo.¿cuantos eran? 5, tres ya habían sufrido mi furia mientras seguía batallando con los otros dos,mi poderosa estaca de plata atravesando el corazón de uno, uno menos, ellos 4 muertos y yo sin ningún rasguño, solo faltaba uno….Bah, se descuido y pude matarlo con gran facilidad, creo que esos bastardos de los uchihas no tenían nada bueno en su maldito clan, asi los exterminaríamos rápido. Pude sentir uno mas y voltee…ahí lo vi:tez blanca y muy palida, unos orbes negros como la noche al igual que el cabello, un negro azabache recojido por una coleta y el, vestia de negro, a la vez que un par de filosos colmillos acecahaban por tocar mi cuello, un Uchiha, vampiro.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tiempo atrás mientras la pelirroja se había descuidado me acerque con mucho cuidado a ella,cuidado de esa filosa estaca de plata que sostenía en sus manos,hasta que volteo, ver esos imponentes ojos brillar, se puede decir que cruze una mirada con ella, hasta que por fin reaccione.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Veo que eres cazavampiros…y una buena en realidad- dije mientras lamia mis labios- esto será delicioso…Akeno.

-Vamos,tu maldito clan parece que no podría entrenarlos bien, esos 5 intentos los deje tirados en el piso, tu, compartiras su destino con ellos.- Dije mientras me ponía en posición y sacaba mi estaca de plata- dame tu mejor golpe,Uchiha.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lo anterior termino por sacarme de mi maldito quisio ¿Quién carajo se creía ella? Era buena pero aceptemos que no podría matarme, enseguida empeze a pelear con ella, causando destrozos materiales por esa zona, debido a mi sobrenatural fuerza, lo bueno, era que en esa zona casi nunca había nadie, ni la habitaba nadie. Pasamos un rato asi, ella se veia cansada pero no se daba nunca por vencida, al contrario cada vez soltaba un ataque mas y mas fuerte en realidad era mas buena de lo que pensaba, me descuide y sentí, como su estaca atravesaba mi pecho, muy cerca del corazón,por dentro sentía tanto dolor, además de que la plata me fulminaba por dentro.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lo que dije, ese imbécil no pudo conmigo,ahora va estar muerto.

-¡Maldita zorra!-dije mientras ella sacaba la estaca bruscamente.

-Y tu, eres un imbécil al meterte conmigo, yo te adverti que no podrías conmigo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inmediatamente que ella saco su estaca, un chorro de sangre empezaba a salir de mi pecho, me desangraba y rápidamente. Mientras ella, se daba la vuelta y caminaba como si nada, joder, yo temiendo por mi vida, mas que nada eso quería, vivir.

-A..yu..da…me..-pronuncie en un tono apenas aludible, ella volteo.

Pero…¿yo? Temiendo por mi vida y pidiéndole ayuda al enemigo, si sobrevivía nunca me lo perdonaría, jamás.

-Claro que te ayudare- dijo la chica mientras sacaba la estaca de nuevo- seria un crimen solo herirte y dejarte sufriendo ¿no?- ahora la posicionaba sobre mi corazón- terminaremos con esto-

-¡No!- grite mientras ella volteaba para verme a los ojos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_-¡No!-dijo el._

Yo voltee y lo vi a los ojos, esa mirada, denotaba miedo, angustia, de pronto esos estúpidos recuerdos empezaron a volver a mi mente, podía escuchar gritos, gritos de la gente de mi clan pidiendo por sus vidas, esa maldita matanza que habían hecho los uchiha sobre mi clan, por eso mi rencor hacia ellos, agarre mi cabeza soltando la estaca y cai al suelo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritaba aun en el piso.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando ella volteo a verme los ojos, enseguida agarro su cabeza soltando la maldita estaca, la cual agarre enseguida, pero ella callo al piso mientras gritaba.¿que rayos le sucedia? No importaba, no podía perder esta oportunidad de salvarme, la agarre y la pegue bruscamente a un pared, ella lloraba, yo puse su misma estaca en su cuello.

-Escuchame bien maldita zorra, o me curas esta herida o te mueres conmigo ¿me oiste?- dije mientras empinaba mas la estaca a su cuello,luego la baje hasta sus voluminosos pechos y abri un poco el cierre de ese maldito traje.

-Pero primero dime,¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-E…esta bien, m…me llamo akeno, tayuya- dijo ella mientras lloraba- te curare la herida p…pero no me hagas daño-decia ella mientras llevaba una de sus manos aun cubiertas por esos guantes, a las mias apartando la estaca de su pecho.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy itachi uchiha, solo eso quería saber, hn.

Enseguida ella me recostó en el suelo, quito sus guantes dejando ver sus finas y delicadas manos y empezó a efectuar técnicas, enseguida detuvo esa gran hemorragia que amenazaba mi vida. Ella tocaba mi herida con sus suaves manos, no se por que pero ese tacto en mi pecho era, delicioso,no quería que eso parara agarre sus manos, eran, tan, suaves. Seguido de eso ella empezó a bajar el cierre de ese traje dejando descubierto su blanquecino cuello y hombros también dejaba ver un poco sus pechos, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Primero queriendo matarme y ahora salvándome,pero, verla asi, primero tan imparable e imponente y ahora tan, indefensa, y en esa posición, me saco de mis casillas, pero ahora ella empezaba a acercar su cuello a mi boca,ese olor, como a manzanas, mi fruta favorita combinado con sangre era…tan delicioso, me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿q..que haces, quieres que te muerda?- pregunte yo.

-Hazlo.-solo eso dijo ella.

Acto seguido no quería hacerlo, no quería lastimarla, pero lo hice, enterre mis colmillos en ese blanquecino cuello e hice mas presión enterrándolos por completo a lo que ella grito un poco, pero…ese sabor era tan…delicioso, al sentir tanta presión tenso su cuello, no debía hacer eso, yo sabia que si lo hacia, terminaría haciéndole mas daño que el necesario,despegue mis colmillos y dije: " no tenses tu cuello" acto seguido de pronunciar eso ese maldito impulso me llevo a acariciar su cuello y lamerlo a lo que ella se relajò.Escuche pasos, alguien venia, la tome en mis brazos y de un brinco subimos a esa vieja casa abandonada, que, en realidad, era un tipo de hotel para vampiros, solo que, por fuera, para que pareciera normal para los humanos, estaba disfrazado de casa. Entre al cuarto con ella y la deposite con deliadeza en la cama, pude ver que ella lloraba. Acaricie su mejilla y seque una de sus lagrimas, a lo que ella entreabrió sus ojos, esas delicadas orbes color miel.

-Vamos, no llores tayuya,¿te ha dolido mucho?- pregunte mientras lamia un poco su cuello.

-N…no mucho- dijo ella entre sollozos.

Acto seguido de eso volvi a morderla con mas cuidado, ella solo solto un pequeño gemido, eso me encanto, ¡kami-sama! Esta mujer me esta volviendo loco, no tan solo su cuerpo, si no su temperamento, todo, todo de ella me encanta. Termine de beber su sangre, que, también era deliciosa, la mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Listo…Tayu-chan hn- ni siquiera se por que dije eso no la conocía y ya empezaba a ponerle apoditos de novios- ¿sabes?- dije para desviar lo del "tayu-chan"- no solo tu sangre era lo que quería probar-a lo que ella abrió sus ojos y yo me acerque mas a su rostro-tambien quería probar, tus labios-

-I…ta..chi…k-u..n- alcanzo a articular ella y yo no pude contenerme, solo, la bese, muy pasionalmente, a lo que ella también correspondió, es mas, estaba jugueteando en mi boca, mis manos empezanron a bajar el cierre de ese traje hasta sacarlo por completo, minutos después lo único que abrigaba mi cuerpo era el cuerpo de ella, desnudo. No hace falta especificar que estábamos haciendo (N/A: eso es itachi!! Deja con ganas a los pervertidos que querían mas verdad konan-san?) Pronto alcanze la sabana y cubri nuestros dos cuerpos ella estaba encima de mi, y podría decirse que el roze de nuestras pieles era, exquisito.

-Yo…te amo- alcanze a articular.

-yo igual- dijo ella mientras subia y me daba un beso. El ultimo de la noche, pues ya empezaba a amanecer. No me importaba la tanda de regaños que me tocarían por no haber llegado a dormir, solo me importaba, ella, pronto los ojos me pesaron y me dormi, junto con ella.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Listo!!! Eso es todo!!! El primero completo que tengo!!!wiiii!!!!

admito que fue algo dulce...me encanto!!!

Espero que les haya gustado n_n

Review?

xD


End file.
